Unconditional Twilight
by stephanie.j.daw
Summary: Bella is a seventeen year old half breed-half human/ half vampire and now that she has reached maturity she has been thrown into a world she does not completely understand. How will Bella cope when she discovers that there is more depending on her slim shoulders then she first thought. Vampire/Vampire. And how will she cope with an overprotective mate? T rating site no lemons rule
1. I Adore You

I own nothing of Twilight. Everything belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Please Review and let me know what you think. Any spelling mistakes please tell me.

~ Chapter one~

Baby, baby are you listening?

wondering where you been all my life

I just started living.

Oooh baby

Are you listening?

When you say you love me,

know I love you more.

When you say you need me,

know I need you more.

Boy I adore, I adore you

Baby, can you hear me?

when I'm crying out for you?

I'm scared. so scared.

~Miley Cyrus-Adore you~

The sky was a black velvet cover, with pinpricks of light shinning down at me. But it was the moon that truly took my breath away for it glowed like a candle in the darkness, calling everyone home. And guiding those who are lost. Every night I would gaze up upon the night sky and allow myself to dream, as if the moon held the magic of a shooting star.

But tonight was different, for the moon was full and spring was approaching. And more importantly I had turned seventeen a week past. To an ordinary person none of these would have any connection, however I was not an ordinary person and to me it meant the biggest change of my life. I hugged my arms around myself, in a comforting manner. For I no longer had my mother to hold onto.

I was not sure what I was meant to do, and since it was dark and I was a klutz I decided that standing still would be a safer option. Yet as I stood in the middle of the forest where my mother had left me blindfolded- so that I could not find my way back if I got scared- I tried not to let any dark thought creep into my mind, for it would do me no good to scare myself. So I thought of my mother, however that in it's self was not a bright topic, for I had always felt like a burden to my mother.

For although she never raised her voice or her fist to me, and she had always showed me a level of affection, she had always kept a distance between us that I had never understood, for she was a female born of a vampire and as such she was lead into the woods at the same age as myself and the result of that night was me.

However it was not until this moment that I realised that she had not trying to be cruel, but she had been trying to say goodbye all these years. It clicked in my head then that my mother did not expect me to come back from tonight. What did that mean? What was to happen tonight that I was not aware of? And if I was wrong then why had she whispered goodbye to me. Oh god, I wanted to go home! I was starting to get scared and I wanted to crawl under the safety of my blanket in my little box room.

The sound of a twig snapping made my head spin round and without a second thought I ran. My heart pounded in my chest as I forced my self forward, and prayed that my feet would not trip me. At any other moment I would have laughed at the thought of someone like _me _having the coordination of Bambi on ice. For surely I should have inherited the grace of my farther, and not the over powering humanity of my mother.

The cool air wiped my long hair back as I hoped, in vain that -whoever he was- had chosen not to chase after me, for I was only plain old Bella and there was nothing special about me. Yet I refused to stop and test that theory. For I was the rabbit running from the fox, and once you were caught there was no hope of escape.

As my lungs began to burn, a tree root found it's way around my foot and I fell forward with a loud whoosh of breath from my lungs. The forest was so silent that I was sure I was heard by even a deaf man. Pulling my foot free I backed myself up against the trunk of the tree and tried to listen to the sounds of the forest, while trying to calm my hard pounding heart. I cradled my handle in my hands for I was sure that I had sprained it at the best of luck.

I was thankful that I had worn a loose pair of old jeans and a shirt for it was rather chilly, even to me -who could withstand a slightly colder temperature then normal girls my age.

I sat there as the silence of the forest echoed like a scream in the darkness. I'm not sure how long I sat there, when I felt the air around me shift, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. For someone was watching me. And I was no longer able to run.

I was trapped. The fox had finally found it's rabbit. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath of cool air into my burning lungs, and allowed my mothers small amounts of wisdom to drift through my mind. Straightening my back, I squared my shoulders and opened my eyes, for I may not have many choices left, I still had the power to say no. For until I was marked with my mates mark, I still had the power to choice who was allowed that right. And if my mother was right, then I would hold onto my last piece of freedom for as long as I could.

_"Don't accept the first male that comes along, Bella."_ That was what my mother had always told me, and I often wondered if she had her own regrets about my farther Charlie.

I strained my eyes to hear anything, yet even when my heart had returned to it's regular dancing beat. I would have allowed myself to believe that there was no one there, except for the fact that my whole body told me the truth. The moon strained to reach the forest floor, yet somehow it was able to project a soft light throughout the forest.

My breath hitched, my heart quickened it's pace when from the shadows a slim silhouette emerged with a slow pace. His body was crouched as if he was about to pounce on me as he slowly approached. For the hundred time I wished my mother had prepared me better for this night for I felt like I had walked into a battle with only the knowledge of 'you must fight'.

In the time light I could see that he was wearing an open shirt, revealing his hard chest, jeans that showed his bare feet. He had light hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. And nothing in me wanted him anywhere near me.

I resisted the urge to blink too much for fear that something would happen in the second, as if I could fight him off in any situation. But a side of my I had not known existed decided to show it's self and as my lip pulled back a hiss escaped my lips. Where the hell did that come from? Asked a voice inside of me, but the human in me had been pushed aside for a more dominant side had taken over.

My vampire side.

The male continued to approach me and I continued to hiss at him, like a snake with a foot on it's tale. He was stronger and faster then me, yet I was not going to back down.

"You can't have me," I hissed. "I don't want you." I felt as if this should have been like holy water on a demon, yet it did nothing.

"Times are hard. And beggars can not be choosers," he said in a light accented voice that almost sent a shiver down my spine. For it was like cold water on my spine. The rules my mother had told me about obviously no longer applied, and that meant that I would lose my virginity to a vampire by force. The thought made my human side want to cry while the vampire in me growled. But it was more like that of a puppy then anything threatening.

"It will be easier if you don't struggle." My eyes shot daggers at him, for if he thought I would go down easy then he would have another thing coming. He was less than a foot away from me when I heard the sound of growling coming from my left. My heart dropped, for I had thought this night could not get any worse.

I watched the first vampire take a step away from me as the new comer approached with the same crouched pose. "She's mine," growled the second comer, in a voice that held a hint of velvet. And at that moment the wind chose to caress my face, bringing with it the sweet scent of the second vampire. My breath hitched, in a way that I had only ever read about.

"I found her first," hissed the first vampire.

"I believe the young lady, turned you down. That means she doesn't want you. Therefore she is mine," growled the second vampire. I felt like I was the scrap of meat that was being fought over by two stray cats.

"Times have changed. Those rules no longer apply."

Loud growls echoed around the darkness and for a second everything stood still, then there was a blur of movement. Every few second I would catch the glimpse of a hand or body hitting the floor or tree, but then in the next second it would be gone. All I could hope for was that the newcomer won, for it would be a cruel turn of fate to let the blonde win. I would have made a run for it while they were fighting, if it wasn't for the pull of that scent caused me.

I watched with bated breath.

Seconds ticked by. Trees shook, branches snapped. The ground shook with the force of a body being slammed into the forest floor.

Time seemed to slow down, as if to be my cruel enemy. Then finally they broke apart, both males crouched toward each other. The first vampire looked a bit worse for ware, for his clothes were torn and if I my mother was right about vampire teeth, then I was sure that the reason he was holding his arm was because he had been bitten.

They both held their stance for a moment more, then the first vampire took a step back as the second took a step forward. The second vampire let out a deep growl that even sent a shiver down my spine, but it must have been sending a message for the first vampire disappeared without a word. Relief filled me, before I realised that I had another to deal with.

Meeting his eyes I saw that they were the strangest shade of gold. Topaz. Was that normal for a vampire? The first vampire's eyes had been so hard that I could not tell their colour. Had they been black? The male before me took a step toward me and examined his face with a gasp. For he was the most beautiful man - vampire - I had ever seen. With a chiselled jaw, straight nose, and full lips. His hair was a mess upon his head and I wondered what it would look like in the light, for I could not tell the colour.

No a sound was released as he approached me, and crouched down before me. His scent hit me like a perfume on a soft breeze. My vampire had receded back inside of me, yet she remained awake enough to tell me not to move as he leaned forward and ran his nose up the side of my throat.

"Your body is not ready yet," he said softly, pulling away from me. I blinked at him for a couple of times. Was he rejecting me? Was there something wrong with my body? I knew I was not as graceful as I should have been, but I did not think that there was anything medically wrong with my body.

"What?" I whispered. If he leaves with the blond vampire come back? Will another come along? A worse one? I shivered at the thought.

"Your body has yet to go into heat." I felt a different heat come over me, with embarrassment.

"Oh." was all I was able to say. For I had been raised to believe that once I turned seventeen I would be able to go into heat along with the other females around America, and that once I found a male I would start my own family. The thought had always sort of scared me, but it was what Renee had raised me to believe. For as a vampire's daughter this was the life that was intended for me.

"I'm seventeen," I said, as if that would help in some way. The vampire before me chuckled. "Good to know." He stayed where he was, as if he was waiting for a sign from me.

"I'm Isabella-Bella." Out of all the things I could say to him these were the only words that escaped and in a sense it was a better then my foot. He let out a low growl at my thought and I wondered what I had done wrong. His expression turned serious. "Edward...your mine."

I felt soft at the sound of his name for it belonged from one of my favourite books. The last part however, even the vampire inside me was lost for words so I did the only thing I could conjure.

I nodded.

Then he leaned forward again and this time I felt his cold tongue wash over the warm skin of my neck. I closed my eyes, leaned my head slightly to the side, allowing him better access. And then waited.

More seconds of my life passed by.

Then his teeth sank through my skin, and I knew from this moment onward that I was his. And although I should have been afraid, I felt a sense of calm come over me as his venom invaded my body, bonding us together for eternity.

Tell me what you think, Pleeeeaaaaassssse! No writer likes to write if their work is not appreciated. Should I continue? Do you want another chapter?


	2. Trumpets

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight.

Here is Chapter two. I hope you enjoy and Please leave me a review. They are food for my creativity!

I will update as much as I can, and hopefully Chapters will become longer. Not sure where it is going though.

**A few things you should know about my vampires -Animal diet vampires have gold eyes- Just like in the book**

** -Human diet vampires Red eyes- Just like in the book**

** -Vampires mate for Eternity.**

** -They do not have extra abilities.**

** -Mated Males are very protective of their mates.**

**I would tell you more, but what would be the fun in giving everything away? XXX**

* * *

**~Chapter Two~**

**Every time that you get undressed **

** I hear symphonies in my head**

** I wrote this song just looking at you **

** oh, oh**

** Yet the drums they swing low**

** And the trumpets they go**

** And the trumpets they go**

** Yeah the trumpet they go**

** Is it weird that I hear violins **

** whenever you're**

** gone. Whenever you're gone**

** Is it weird that your ass remind **

** me of Kanye west **

** Song, is it weird that I hear trumpets**

** When you're turning me on?**

~**Jason Derulo- Trumpets**~

* * *

My body was warm for a few moments as his venom spread through my body, and his cool tongue licked over his mark. Then I felt myself slipping into a soft darkness that cradled me in the only way sleep allows.

I felt myself being lifted from the darkness, as if I weighed no more then a feather. My eyes stayed close as my strangely clear mind noted the softness beneath and above me. The darkness that I was sure would cover my vision, if I were to open my eyes. And the warm hard arm that lay across my stomach in a possessive manner.

It took less than a second for the sensation to register with my brain, causing my eyes to shoot open, and stare at the man beside me. I almost expected a human man to be there, for the warm that was coming off of him. However, my shock was replaced by a calm happiness as I gazed at his long lashes lay upon his pale cheek.

Tearing my eyes away from him I found that the room was not as dark as I had thought it would be, for the entire side of one wall was glass, allowing the bright moon to shine into the room. _I must not have been asleep for long if the moon was still so high in the sky_, I thought. Looking at the room I realised that I was laying on a king's size bed with the softest sheets to ever caress my skin.

Wait a minute!

I moved my legs and blushed the red of a poppy, for I was no longer wearing my jeans, trainers or socks. I sent a silent pray up to who every was listening, that I was still wearing my knickers, for that would have been a rather large jump over the line.

I could see a two doors, one that must have lead to a bathroom or closet, and another that lead out into the rest of the house.

There was a stereo system, with shelves upon shelves of CD's. While another wall was taken up with a book case -filled with books- that reached floor to ceiling. There was a dresser and a black leather couch that was pushed up against the wall. I squinted my eyes to see that the floor and walls were a soft shade of topaz. Just like _his_ eyes. The thought of him turned my head to the left, and I watched my..._my mate_ slept beside me again.

My god. He was so beautiful.

At part of me worried that this was a dream that I would wake from any moment. Yet at the same time I prayed that if this were a dream, that no shall wake me from it. Lifting a hand I gentle touched his face with the tips of my fingers. He was as cold stone when he first touched me, and now he was warmer then me.

It should have disturbed me that his temperature had made such a drastic change, yet I found it strangely comforting. Was this normal? Was I meant to feel this way? Laying my hand onto the duvet I admired the soft contours of his face. Why had he chosen me? What could he possibly see in me? I was so plain and boring, with plain long brown hair and eyes to match and my skin was too pale, but he was...beyond beautiful.

Beyond perfect.

I was thankful that my touch had not awoken him, for it allowed me to think through the fog of questions that were no clouding my mind. That blond vampire had said something about beggars not being choosers, and how the normal rules did not apply anymore. What had he meant? Was that why...Edward -his name shot through my mind like a lightening bolt- had chosen me? Because beggars can't be choosers? But surely there are other halflings out there that would have been better then me.

But the mere thought of him having another women, even if they would be better then me in everyway, made a pain shoot through my heart and I whimpered at the thought. The arm laying across my stomach tightened, pulled me so my back lay against his chest. Cold lips kissed my ear, while a purr vibrated through his chest and into my back.

Had I actually just heard what I thought I heard? I should have been shocked, yet the sound dissolved the pain and relaxed my muscles in a way I had yet to ever feel before. With his arm wrapped around me, I felt something I had never felt before.

I felt safe.

I felt protected.

Was this it? Was this what I had been worried about? This was not so scary. Considering the only thing I really knew about him was his name, I felt so comfortable with him. A way that I had never felt with any of the boys at my neck. Not even Mike who I had dated for a couple of months, until my mom found out, and then that was the end of that.

Something then occurred to me: How had my mother known that this is what would happen? How had she known that I would not be coming home? There were so many questions in my head that I needed answers and the one person who was meant to have told me everything was gone. I supposed I could ask Edward, but I was not sure if he would have all the answers I needed.

I laid there for the longest time, gazing at him, memorizing his face as one does with a piece of art that takes their breath away, then eventually as the room began to fill the room I still back into the soft darkness.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

The next time my eyes opened I was laying against a warm hard bare chest, which made me blush for I had never done anything that intimate with a guy before. Looking up I blushed even harder at the sight of two golden eyes looking back at me. I shifted to move off his chest, but his arm around my waist tightened and held me in place.

A smile tugged at the corners of his pale lips. Now that there was a dusk light coming through the windows I was finally able to see that his hair was a mess upon his head, as if he had ran his hands through. But it was the bronze of his hair that made me smile, for I had had always had a thing for auburn and copper hair.

As we continued to stare at each other, I realised that we had bare had a whole conversation between us, but when I tried to think of something to say my brain went blank. As if his eyes alone were able to scramble my thoughts.

"Your staring," I eventually said, and as soon as the words left my mouth I could have smacked myself. For of all the things I could have said, it had to be something stupid. Didn't it?!

He smiled, showing off his pearly white teeth. "So are you." I felt his hand cup my cheek, which I leaned into. His caressed my cheek with a touch that was so gentle that it made me feel like a fragile glass that would brake under too much pressure. "You're so beautiful."

Beautiful? Me? My face reached a new level of heat at the complement, for nobody had ever called me beautiful before. Could it be that he has bad eye sight? That would be just my luck that I get the only bad sighted vampire around. I ducked my head so that I could hide my face against his chest, but his hand pulled my face back up. He looked into my eyes for a long moment and I wondered what he saw there, for in the next he had flipped us so that I was laying on my back and he was hovering over me.

He was so close that my breath came out quicker, not sure what his next move would be, but at the same time I was not sure I had it in me to deny him anything. Without a work between us I knew this. Like you know when someone is following you down an alley, or when you know that you have found the love of your life.

It's not something that can be touched or truly explained.

It's just something that we know is there, even if we have not known it.

As he lowered his head, I closed my eyes. His warm hard lips touched mine, in a gentle sweetness. My own responded to his slowly, allowing him to take the lead. My hands creep their way up to his neck, my fingers grasped the small hairs at the back of his neck. His kiss became more passionate as one of his hands find my waist and the pulled my calf up around his hip.

I had to break away to breath, gasping for air, as he continued his butterfly kisses across my jaw and down my throat to where he had bitten me. I moaned at the feel of his kiss upon the mark that would mark me as his forever. I was embarrassed for such a noise to come from me, yet he gave me no time to react for he kissed me again.

It was his turn to pull away this time, and resting his forehead on mine, I listened to my heavy breathing, while his remained calm. That was not fair. Why was he not out of breath as well? Why did he have such an effect on me and yet I showed to have no effect upon him? Was that a vampire thing? Supporting his weight on his arms, he lifted on hand and stroked my cheek again.

His eyes were burning with a desire, a lust that made my body ache in a way that I had only read about in book. Looking into his topaz eyes I could see there was a question there, and someone I could hear it loud and clear within my mind.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I-I've...I've never done..." I struggled to get the words out, yet I could see that he understood. In fact he looked a little smug about it. Was I really going to do this? For it was not that my body did not want to, for who would not want to spend the night with a man that could make an Angel jealous, but nerves stills gripped onto my stomach.

"I was hoping so," he said, in a velvety voice that made the pit of my stomach smelt in the most delicious way. "Many of my kind no longer follow the rules that have been passed down. But, I will relish the gift you have to give." I smiled up at him, not sure what to say to that, as he dipped his head again, and this time he went back for my neck. Not that I had any complaints.

* * *

**(Due to Fan fiction's rule of no more Lemons, we will have to skip that part :( I know I don't like it either)**

* * *

My heart was pounding against my chest, as if it were trying to escape. My body was covering in a thin layer of sweat, while his remained as warm and dry as though he had been doing nothing. Again it was not fair. Why did I have to be the only one that got hot and bothered? I was pretty sure that at that moment I must have smelt bad, but I was so relaxed that for the first time in my life. I did not have it in me to care.

As I lay against his chest, he ran his fingers up and down my spine; it was a wonderful sensation and I closed my eyes for a long moment. As laid there I realised that I could lay there for eternity. For it felt so right to have him so close. No one had told her that when you make love to a vampire, your human emotions would become stronger. Then again if they had, she would not have understood, for some things in life you can only truly understand when you experience them.

The sun had risen, and the room was filled with light, which caused me to gasp. For Edward's skin had turned into diamonds.

He chuckled at my gasp. "What? Have you never seen a vampire before?" He asked, as if the thought of me never seeing one like this was absolutely ridiculous.

I shook my head, since words evaded me.

His eyebrows furrowed at my reaction. "Didn't your father ever show you what he looked like in the sun light?"

Again I shook my head. He was even more beautiful then I first thought. Running my hand over his chest, I watched as the diamonds continued to shine around my fingers. "I never had a farther. He left as soon as my mother gave birth to me...I think he was disappointed that he had not gotten a boy." Or at least that was what my mother had believed was the reason why the love of her life left her without a word.

"What was your father's name?" It was my turn to become confused for why would he need my fathers name? What good would that do?

"Charlie Swan. But he could have made the last name up." My father to me was a blank blur of a man that had no face of body, for when I asked my mother about him all she would say was to look in the mirror. And so I would but I could never find anything that could have come from a creature that was of perfection and beauty.

He thought for a moment. "I recognise the name. I may have met him." That perked my interest.

"Really?" Could he tell me what my father looked like? What he sounded like? Like most children who never knew a parent, I wanted to know about him, and most of all I wanted to know why he left me and my mother behind.

"I said I _might_ have meet him before," he said, giving me a look that silenced all the questions bubbling in my mind that had been ready to escape. There was a moment of silence between us. "He wouldn't have just walked away." I glanced at him, but the look he gave me told me that he was not about to elaborate on that. But in all honesty he did not need to for, it did not take a genius to figure out what he really was saying.

All these years my mother had believed that Charlie walked away from her, but maybe he did not walk away. Maybe something had happened to him that had resulted in his disappearance. It was a bucket of cold water on my mind to think that my father was dead. I had always imagined him out in the world somewhere, doing something exciting.

Shaking my head to dislodge the saddening thoughts, I chose to change the subject. But as I opened my mouth to speak, my stomach chose that moment to speak up. I bit my lip, as I blushed. Why did I have to do that so much? It could not be normal for one person to blush so much in such a short time frame.

Edward chuckled at me, again. "I'm sorry. I forgot that you need to eat." Untangling himself from me, he climbed out of bed and pulled on his discarded jeans, that had some how survived. "I'll go get you something." Leaning down he gave me a quick kiss. "Stay in our bedroom." And with that he left the room using the door I had marked as the exit door.

I was a little confusion at his words though. Why was I not allowed to leave the room? Were we not alone in this house? The mere thought of having other people in the house that could have heard us made a wave of embarrassment shoot through me. Dear god, I hope there are not other people in hearing range from this room.

Wait! Did he say our bedroom? So this was his bedroom? I rolled my eyes at my own silently spoken question, for why would he take me to a bedroom that was not his? Climbing out of the bed I wandered over to the chest of draws and opened the first draw to see it filled with shirts. Pulling on out I lifted it to my nose and breathed in -my nose was hit with the sweet smell of Edward. Closing the draw I pulled the shirt on and did up the buttons, for I did not feel comfortable being completely naked in a room that had a wall made of glass. Even if it did look out towards the forest.

Standing there I admired the view of the forest for, it truly was something to look at when you were not on the ground floor. I tried to think of anyone that owned a house in the woods, but as far as I knew nobody lived in the middle of the woods in Forks. How had my life changed so quickly? Only yesterday morning I was doing my maths homework, and now I was a mate to a vampire who was making me something to eat.

I chuckled at the thought. For in my mind I imagined him looking at things and no knowing what to do with them, and then I felt bad for laughing at him, even though it had only been a thought. Was that part of being a vampire mate? Or was it my emotions working overdrive again? I contemplated leaving the room, but Edward had told me to stay and although he had been nothing but kind to me so far, was I willing to disobey him and find out what happens?

No.

So to give myself something to do while Edward got my food, I looked at his music collection. I was unexpectedly surprised to see that we shared a lot of the same tastes in music, yet there were a few CD name's I did not recognise. His stereo system was so high-tech that it took me a moment to figure out where the power button was. I prayed that music would not start blaring for I had no idea where the volume control button was, however luck was with me for the music started to play softly.

I smiled to myself as I listened to Clair De Lune dance through my head like a child's lullaby. Turning to his bookcase I felt like I was a child in a candy store. There were so many, and most of them I had never heard of before but my fingers itched to feel a book in my hands and lose myself in a different world for a while.

I must have been standing there running my fingers over the spines and flicking through them longer then I thought, for Edward came through the door with a tray in his hands. At the sight of food, my stomach growled again.

Without a word I crawled back into bed, and smiled as he played the tray on my lap. I had not realised how hungry I was, until then. "Thank you," I said, looking down at the bowl of freshly cut fruit, glass of orange juice. And a plate of sliced ham that could have only come from a ham joint that you boil and cook yourself.

I looked down at it, then at Edward- who had climbed back onto the bed to sit next to me -with an amused, confused look. Usually people have that in a sandwich, not on it's own.

"I don't want you eating anything that's not good for you."

"And bread does not fit in the healthy section?" I asked in a joking tone. It took him a second to realise what I meant

"Oh. It has been so long since I ate myself that I forgot." I wanted to ask how long that was, but instead I asked a different question.

"Does that mean no more pizza or fizzy drinks?" I asked, as I picked up a cool strawberry.

"Yes, it does." I looked at him with surprise, but his expression was completely serious. I suppose that was fair enough. I could give up pizza and fizzy pop right? I mean, it was sweet of him to want me to eat more healthy. Right? As I ate my fruit we sat in silence.

"Why do you have food in?" As far as I was aware vampire did not need to eat.

He shrugged. "I always have food in around the mating season, just encase I found my mate." I had to look away before his eyes turned my knees to jelly.

Another moment of silence passed by.

"Edward?" It was the first time I had said his name, and he groaned at the sound.

"Yes."

I re-phrased and re-phrased the question in my head again and again until finally I blurted out. "Why did you pick me for your mate? You deserve so much better then me? Surely there are hundreds of other girls out there that could have been a better fit for you then me." I could not meet his eyes for I was not sure what I would see there. Even as the words left my mouth I wished I could have taken them back for I was not sure I wanted to know what he was saying to say.

* * *

Oh, yes I am that mean. But do not worry I will be back soon with more for you to sink your teeth into. As long as you review!


	3. Love Me Back To Life

**Alright people, here it is! As always, I hope you review and tell me what you think. I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to write a review. I love you all for your encouragement!**

**Another Tid-bit for you- Halflings are always female.**

** -Halflings do not have any extra abilities.**

** -Halflings only have slightly better hearing than humans.**

** -Halflings do not have any great strength or speed.**

** -Halflings only have slightly better eye sight than humans.**

** -Again, there is more, but you will have to keep reading to find out. XXX **

* * *

**~Chapter Three~**

** But you stood by my side  
Night after night, night after night.**

**You loved me back to life, life**  
**From the coma.**  
**The wait is over.**  
**You loved me back to life, life**  
**From the coma.**  
**We lovers again tonight.**

**Strong hand, thick skin and an open heart**  
**You saw through the pain, saw through the mask**  
**You never gave up on me, yeah**

**Life, life**  
**From the coma.**  
**The wait is over.**  
**You loved me back to life, life**  
**From the coma.**  
**We lovers again tonight**

**Back to life, back to life, back to life, back to life**  
**Back to life, back to life, back to life, back to life**

** Yeah, yeah...**

* * *

** Celine Dion -Love Me Back To Life**

* * *

I was able to count the silent seconds that passed by the beats of my heart, for it was the only thing that I could use to distract myself as I waited for the dreaded words that I knew where coming.

"Bella." It was the first time he had said my name, and it sent a delicious shiver down through my body, that I was starting to realize only came from him. "Bella look at." Did I have to? Could he not just say the words and get it over with? Why did I have to meet his eyes for him to tell me?

Taking a deep breath I dragged my eyes up his bare chest, my breath catching at the sight, and then up his pale throat, then finally I meet his eyes; a warm melted gold.

He shook his head, with a small crooked smile that pulled at one side of his mouth. "You don't see your self very clearly do you?"

My eyebrows pulled down in confusion. "You don't know me well enough to know that." My voice came out a whisper. It saddened me to think that the only person who had known me completely had...I shook my head to dislodge the thought before it could finish. For my mother had done the best she could with what she had. And I could not blame her for that.

He looked at little bashful for a split second. "I know you better then you think."

"What do you mean?"

It was his turn to take a deep breath. "As soon as a half-ling turns seventeen she begins to release a pheromone that can only be smelt by male vampires. And when a female goes into heat that scent increases...but males usually start looking for a female a few months before that happens, just in case it takes longer then predicted to find one...and so that is what I did...I was honestly just passing through forks when I caught your scent." he paused. "I couldn't help watching you, protecting you. Making sure that I would be able to run off any other male that tried to come near you."

"And that's why you attacked that other vampire?" And that's why you call me 'mine'?

His eyes darkened to an oxy colour at the mention of the other vampire. A growl rumbled through his chest. "Your mine." I knew I had to act quickly for I was not sure what he would do if I didn't. So I reached over and laid my hand over his.

"You know I am." His eyes lightened again at hearing my words and let out a silent sigh of relief.

I decided to change the subject quickly. "How long were you watching me for?" Shouldn't that creep me out? Shouldn't it weird me out that he had been watching me? Where had he been watching me? What had he seen? It occurred to me then that he had caught my scent a week ago, and I had turned seventeen not a day before. What were the chances of him coming through this small town at the exact same time that I have the most important birthday of my life?

Was it luck? Or was it something else entirely?

His voice brought me out of my thoughts. "A week. But most of the time I was guarding your home."

I hesitated. "And the rest of the time?" Did I want to know the answer? Strange how I had so many questions and yet I was not sure I really wished to have the answers.

He smiled. "The rest of the time I followed you to school and back." Wow. Had my life really been that simple. Wake up go to school, hang out with the few friends I had, come home, do home work. And repeat. I had never really been a girlie girl, so shopping was never something that appealed to me. And my friends would have been bored ridged in a book store, so we did not spent a lot of time together outside of school.

Looking back now it seemed a little pointless that my mother had made sure I did well in school, for what was the point of good grades if I was not going to use them? If Edward was anything like my father then I knew that he would not let me go back to school, college, or get a job. I felt sad for a split second and then I looked into his eyes and it was gone.

I shook my head again, to dislodge my current thoughts. "I never saw you." I thought back through the last week and tried to think of anything strange or unusual that could have been him, but there was nothing that came to my mind.

"No...but_ I_ saw _you_," he whispered, his words whispering so many more within my mind. How was it possible that he could have seen how ordinary I was and yet still want me? It didn't make any sense.

"You didn't answer my question- why did you pick me?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "It wasn't a case of me choosing you or you choosing me...your scent drew me to you like a moth to a flame. It's our kind's way of find our mate. Our perfect match."

"So you got stuck with me because of my scent?"

"I don't see it that way. Do you?"

I shook my head quickly. "No, but then look at you compared to me. I get _you_...and you get..._me._" I actually felt bad for him. I was the lucky one here.

"And how do you know that I am such a prize?"

I stared at him for a long pregnant pause. How did I know? "Because...because...I just do." I couldn't explain it. It was something that was just there, like air or the sound of your childhood lullaby in the deep back part of your mind.

He gave me that crooked smile again, and it looked like he was going to say something, but then changed his mind at the last second. "You should eat. I don't want you going hungry." He kissed the top of my head, then stared out of the glass wall. I should have told him that I would need more then a bowl of fruit, a glass of orange juice and a plate of ham to fill me up, but I didn't want to make him feel bad.

So I ate in silence.

It actually felt good to get something into my stomach, and since I had not eat since- was it yesterday? -it's probably a good thing that I was not having a heavy meal. Although a freshly delivered pizza would have gone down very nicely right about now. Oh, no do not let your mind go there!

After I finished eating, I downed the glass of orange juice and placed the tray on the floor. Why didn't he have a bedside table? We sat there, gazing out the - could you call it a window? A wall? - for a long while. Usually I was comfortable with the silence, but I always found it awkward when I did not know if they enjoyed it to or not.

So I said the first thing that came to my mind, for despite the fact that he had made love to me, I really did not know much about him or our kind. "Edward?"

"Yes." Did he just purr? Or was that my imagination?

"My mom, Renee was always kind of shady when it came to vampires, so I really don't know a lot, and I'm not even sure if what I do know is real."

"If you want to know something just ask me. What's part of my job - to make sure that you are happy in every way."

"I have a lot of questions," I warned.

"We have plenty of time," he said, wrapping his arm around me, pulling me against his warm chest. I'm not sure I would get used to that. I guess he was right though. I mean it wasn't like I had anywhere to be.

I tried to sort through the questions in my head. "Do all vampire mates live together?"

"Most do, but there are some vampires that grow tired of looking for their mate and so they decide to pick a Halfling at random in hopes of getting her pregnant. But those vampires usually do the deed and leave...and then sometimes they go back to give the female another child."

Without missing a beat, I asked, "Why would a vampire give up looking for their mate? Surely there are enough half-lings out there that he would only have to be a little patient?" Those poor women, having to have children with someone who would never be anything more then the father to their children.

No love.

No tender words.

No one to help you raise your children.

I knew from watching Renee how hard it was for a single mother to raise a child, for she worked as a kinder garden teacher, but still we did not have a lot of money and sometimes she did struggle to pay everything. I had offered to get a job as well, but she always shook her head and said that it would soon only be her, so there was no point in me getting a job.

"Bella?" He pulled me out of my thoughts again.

He smiled and shook his head. "Did you hear a word I just said?"

I blushed. "No."

"I love that you are a day dreamer, but do not do it when I am talking to you. It's very rude." I felt like I was a small child being told for being naughty.

"Sorry."

He shook his head, as he rolled his eyes. "I_ said_, that about twenty years ago, there had been enough half-lings that most vampires did not have to wait too long to find their mate, but because you only go into heat once a year, it makes pregnancy that much harder." he paused, before he continued, "About twenty years ago, there were about hundred half-lings worldwide"-I went to open my mouth to ask a question, but he beat me to it-"The T.B epidemic hit the female vampire population hard and many were lost. But for some reason most that did survive had trouble conceiving. And since your body does not completely work as a human's does we can only assume that the disease damaged their bodies somehow...which meant that it took years to conceive one child, and that's why a few vampires stopped looking for their mates and went with human's instead."

"Vampires can have children with humans?" I was shocked to say the least.

He nodded. "It's not pleasant for the human and they always die as a result." That was horrible! Those poor, poor women.

He continued as if I had not spoken, "The ones that did manage to have children, gave birth to healthy boys who had no trouble reproducing but their daughters inherited their fertility problems. And so the problem continued and the female population continued to dwindle. Because with each generation the fertility problems only seemed to get worse."

"But what about the girls that were born from human women? Couldn't they have children?"

He shook his head. "No. They had so much vampire in them that their bodies froze in time as soon as they reached seventeen or eighteen. The boys on the other hand had no trouble." His face darkened for a moment as he added, "It resulted in a lot of human deaths but once males realised that the girls would not be able to conceive then the deaths stopped."

"That's horrible," I said, a shiver running down my back. His arm tightened around me. It occurred to me then that that other vampire the other night had probably had planed to treat me as a incubator. Place his child inside then leave. I shivered again at the thought.

"Are you cold?" he asked, pulled the quilt higher up my waist.

I shook my head. "I'm alright. Edward...? How many half-lings are left?" I'm not sure what made me ask that, for the words seemed to come out of my mouth at their own will.

He thought for a moment. "I've been all over the world and I have meet many vampires, and from what is being passed around through our world...many vampires have stopped mating with half-lings that have fertility problems."

"So how many healthy half-lings are left?"

"In the entire world?"

"Yes."

He was silent for a pregnant pause, his gold eyes searching mine. "There are only five left. And your one of them Bella." My jaw dropped. What?!

* * *

**There you go! Tell me what you think. I know you must hate me for the cliff hangers, but the art of being a good writer is keeping them wanting more. REVIEW PLEEAASEE!**


	4. Clown

**Disclaimer I own nothing of Twilight.**

**I know I am going to start sounding like a broken record but I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed. A couple of you had questions and I have them below. ENJOY and don't forget to review. XXXX**

**I guess it's funnier from where your standing **

**Cause over here I missed the joke**

**Clear the way for my crash landing**

**I've done it again, another number for your notes**

**I'd be smiling if I wasn't so desperate**

**I'd be patient if I had the time**

**I could stop and answer of all your questions**

**So as I find out how I can move from the back of **

**the line**

**I'll be your clown**

**Behind the glass**

**Go' head and laugh cause it's funny I would too**

**If I saw me**

**I'll be your clown on your favourite channel **

**My life's a circus circus **

**Round in circles **

**Setting out tonight**

**~Emeli Sandi- Clown~**

* * *

~Chapter four~

~Chapter four~

I stared at him as if he had grown a second head! What?! What?! What?! I heard the words come out of his mouth yet they were a jumbled mess inside my head. My head began to spin and I had to get out of the bed so I could start pacing back and forth. He sat there silently for a moment as the overload of information hit me hard.

"What?!" I asked, after a long silence. I had intended to ask a question, but only one word came out. "How?!" Again only one word came out.

"Bella, calm down," he said in a calm voice that did nothing to calm me.

"Calm down! You want me to calm down after you tell me..." -I took a deep breath- "How in god's name do you know that _I_ am a healthy half-ling? How could you possible know that?" Climbing off the bed he came to stand before me, stopping my pacing.

"Bella you are stressing your self out for no reason. Calm down," he said, watching as I did my best to do as he asked. When my breathing had returned to normal he said, "Bella sit back down, and I will answer you questions." I hesitated, not enjoying being bossed around, but my demand for answers over rode my pride and I took a seat on the side of the bed.

He continued to stand, with a smile as he said, "Now that you are calm, I can tell you that the reason I know you are healthy is because I can smell it on you."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Do I smell bad?"

He laughed- a beautiful sound- as he shook his head. "No, that's the point, you have an added sweetness to your already sweet scent. It's like lilac and strawberries. It's a beautiful smell." I was not sure how to take that. Was that a compliment?

"So, un-healthy half-lings smell bad?"

He shook his head. "No, not in the sense of the word. They simply have a hint offish about their aroma. A bit like tasting something sweet and sower together. I shook my head. There was so much new information in my head that my head was actually starting to hurt. How was that even possible? I had always enjoyed school, and yet now I felt as if I did not have enough space left inside my mind.

Yet I still had to ask, "How do you know there are only five of us? How could you know that? That's not possible." With Millions upon Millions of people in the world how could he possibly know there were only five in the whole world. That would be like find a drop of warm water in the ocean. I know I had asked him how many there were, but I thought he would give me a rough estimate, not an actual number!

He sighed, running his hands through his already ruffled hair. "Bella, a lot of vampires have come to believe that there are no healthy half-lings left- at least almost every vampire I know has- since males have been searching the earth for them and sighting have become non-existent. and I wanted to prove them all wrong, so ten years ago I started searching and it took me ten years but I finally found the proof I needed. And then I found you."

"That doesn't answer my question? How did you find the other four girls?"

"I was getting to that," He said, looking out the glass wall for a moment before looking back at me. "I found two of the girls by accident. I was passing through Alaska and I planned on visiting a friend when I caught her scent...Alastair had found her a couple of weeks before, wondering through the snow, lost and confused as to why her family had abandoned her...he knew immediately that she was his mate, but she also came with a younger sister-"

"How old?"

"Fifteen."

"He didn't...?" I was not even sure how to finish that sentence.

He looked shocked. "God no, Alastair may be many things but he would never do that. He follows the old rules as I do. He has his mate now and he decided that he would also protect his mate's sister."

"That's nice of him."

He gave me a small smile. "Where they live is so isolated, that they probably won't get any trouble from many vampires. Not unless word gets out that the half-lings are there." I had an idea of what would happen but tried not to think about it.

"What about the other two?"

"I knew as soon as you said that you had never meet your father that you probably did not know..." I waited for him to continue and when he didn't I asked, "Know what?" I had a bad feeling that I was not going to like the answer.

"I really wish I wasn't the one telling you this...but..." -Why wouldn't he just spit it out?- "I'm so sorry, I lied when I told you that I did not know your father, but I just knew that you would have some many questions and I didn't know how to answer them." I was a little hurt that he had lied to me, but I kept my thoughts to myself.

Instead I asked, "What aren't you telling me, Edward?" Considering we had know each other for not even two whole days this was a lot of information to take in.

"Your father- and Charlie Swan was his real name- was a acquaintance of mine, not so much a friend, but we were on good terms. And the last time I saw your father was in Venice- a couple of years before you were born -and he spoke of a women, Renee?"

I nodded. "That's my mother."

"Yes, he spoke fondly of her. He told me that he had found his mate and that she was a healthy half-ling...but a couple of years before he meet your mother, he meet your aunt, Sue." My stomach rolled, and I thought I was going to be sick, for I knew what was coming, yet my mind refused to believe it. "But when he met your mother he decided to leave Sue for your mother. As far as I know he never told your mother that he was the father to her sisters two daughters." That was it. That was the last straw for my mind. I saw Edward standing there and I heard the blood pumping in my hears yet I lacked the ability to move.

Or speak.

I had sisters! _Two_ older sisters! Why had my mother never told me that I had cousins? For that was what she would have thought they were, right? I knew my mother occasional spoke to my aunt Sue, but I had never meet the women myself. Why was that? I knew my mother and her sister argued a lot, so was that why they only shared the occasional phone call.

Because them being in the same room together would end in an argument? My head was spinning and I thought I was going to be sick. However I was still unable to move.

Like I was paralyzed.

My thoughts were like a drip: _I have sisters. I have sisters. I have sisters._

"Bella?" I heard Edward ask, as he knelt down in-front of me. "Bella, are you alright?" He took hold of my hands and rubbed them between his own, but I still did not meet his eyes or show any response that he could hear me. "Bella, your worrying me." I could hear the emotion behind his words, and a part of me wanted to tell him that I was alright. However my mind felt numb.

After a couple of minutes I heard what sounded like a phone ringing. He let go of my hand and disappeared for a split second, and when he reappeared he had a cell-phone in his hand.

"What?" he demanded. "Yes, I'm at the house, but now is not a good time to...no...I said no...because I want to be alone...yes...what can I say I've grown to enjoy it...well then turn around and go the other way...I mean it..." he let out a growl, as he hanged up the phone. "God dame him." I heard him mutter to himself. He put the phone somewhere to the side of him, then knelt back down in-front of me, taking my hands again.

"I know your in shock, so when your ready you can talk to me." That was the last thing he said to me, before we fell into a very long silence. I'm not sure how long we sat there, for it could have been hours and I would not have noticed. When my limbs began to feel stiff my mind finally released me from it's hold.

I let out a breath.

"Bella?" Edward asked, touching my face. Yet I still remained silent as I tried to gather my thoughts into a some what neater state then what they were. "What are their names?" My voice was so quiet that it was almost non-existent. I had never felt as though I was a particularly weak person, however at that moment I felt as though I had had the wind kicked out of me, by some un-see able force.

"Alice and Rosalie."

I nodded. Letting out another breath, I lifted my hand and ran my fingers through my hair. Why couldn't my life every be simple? Was that too much to ask? I had excepted that I would never have a normal life, but this was becoming too much. I needed some air, but there were no windows that could have been opened.

"I need some air," I said standing, but before I could take a step, Edward took hold of my arm and stopped me.

"You can't go outside."

"Why?" I demanded.

"Because it's dangerous. I want to protect you, and I can't do that if you don't stay inside."

"Can I at least leave the room?" I asked, remembering his previous comment about me staying in the room when he went to go get me something to eat. He looked as if he was struggling with something, as if my question was something that actually had to be considered. I could not spend all my time inside this room. I would go insane with boredom, after I had read all of his books that is.

I could see the internal struggle he was having within himself. "Edward, I know you want to protect me, but you always want me to healthy and happy too right?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"Well, then. You can't keep me in here. I need to be able to wonder around, stretch my legs a little whenever I want to, and I need some freedom in order to be happy."

I saw the decision in his eyes, and I hoped it was in my favour. "You will not go outside." This was not a question, it was a statement and his tone left no room for argument, not that I would have. For I did not want to start our relationship off with an argument so early into it. "It would be dangerous if you went out. If other males got your sent then word would spread that you are here and we would have to move, run."

"I understand. I won't go outside," I agreed. I hoped he could see the sincerity in my eyes, for my mother had always told me that I was an open book that she could always read.

"Alright then," he said, taking my hand and leading me out of the room and down a long hall, with another corridor leading the other way as well. we passed door, and I briefly wondered where they leaded to, as we walked down two sets of staircases. Again I hoped there was no one else in the house for my lack of undress. I looked around as he lead me through the open space that was the living-room and another sitting area.

Edward stopped when he felt my resistance. I had gotten a grip on my breathing, and was now more occupied with my surroundings. For I had never seen such splendour in my life.

The ceilings were high, and the glass wall seemed to stretch down to the bottom floor, so I could only estimate that it cover the entire one side of the front of the house. It was something I had never seen before, and I found it curious as to why you have such a wall, when walls were used as a barrier to the outside world and to hide from the world when times call for it.

The colour scheme was light and airy, and although the house it's self was splendid in an glamorous way, the interior was that of an older style. The dark rustic woods, the soft material furniture and fur rugs, that I hoped were not real, added a sense to the space that almost fit my idea of ideal.

There was another floor to ceiling bookcase that also packed to books. Letting go of Edward's hand I wondered over and looked over the books. These shelves were filled with names I recognise with a smile: Jane Austin's pride and prejudice. William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet, Wuthering Heights and a few other classics I had never read before.

"I tried to decorate the house in a way that you would like. But if there is anything that you don't like then I can always have it changed," he said, surprising me as looked around the room again.

"No, it's perfect." The air in the room was warm and cosy. My stomach chose that moment to growl.

"Your hungry," he stated as though the sound of my stomach was not embarrassing enough.

"I could eat."

"I'll make you something." As he turned to leave I asked, "Where is your bathroom?" my stomach was not the only thing that was calling my attention.

"Upstairs to the left, first door on the right," he said with a smile, before he walked at human speed through a door. When he was out of site I walked back up the stair, following his instructions. The bathroom was not as big as I thought it would be in a house this size, but it had all the essentials, and the sight of the bath made me long for a soak, but that would have to wait.

When I had done what I needed to do, I washed my hands, thankful that there was hand-wash for me to use, then wondered back downstairs. I looked at the door Edward had walked through for a second before wondering through it myself.

"Wow." The kitchen was huge, with marble tops and island in the middle. The counter tops were covered in all the normal human essential and a few I had never seen before. A long normal window stretched around the wall, above the sink, letting the room fill with light. Everything looked new, as if it had never been used. Edward placed a plate of cold pasta with mayo, tuna and sweet corn on the table. I took a seat on one of the stools and took the fork he handed me to dig in.

"I'm going to have to get you to tell me what you like, next time I put an order in for food."

I shrugged. "I'll eat pretty much anything." He watched me while I ate which was a little off putting, but I tried to ignore it.

"Does that taste good?" he asked, looking at my plate with disgust.

"Yes." I laughed at his expression. When I finally put the fork down on the plate I pushed it away and folded my arms on the table. "Edward?"

"Yes, my darling."

I hesitated. "Do I look like my father?" It was something had had been within me since I was a child and now I had the power to put that question to rest.

He looked down at his hands for a second before meeting my eyes. "You do share certain qualities."

Was he teasing me? "Like?" Standing up he moved to stand behind me, wrapping his arms around me, causing a wave of something I could not describe move through me.

"Your hair colour looks a lot more beautiful on you," he said as his rose ran up the side of my neck. I closed my eyes.

"What else?"

"Your eyes." My eyes? I had my fathers eye colour and hair colour? Was that why-my train of though was stopped at the feel of his lips traveling across my jaw.

"My eyes? He-he had brown eyes?" My IQ went down at the feel of his touch, and even when the words came out I did not notice the stupidity in them.

"Yes, our eyes only change colour during the mating season, after that they go back to our birth colour." I completely lost myself when his lips touched mine. As my hands sneaked their way up to the back of his neck he growled into my mouth, causing me to pull back in surprise. Why was he growling at me? What had I done?

"Edward, what is it?"

"Trouble." He looked to the right, obviously hearing something that I couldn't. "Go back to our room Bella and stay there until I come up," he ordered and I would have argued, except his eyes had become oxy and the dark expression upon his face sent me running up the stairs and into the bedroom that I suppose would be ours from now on. I know Edward called it ours but since everything in here belonged to him it made it hard to think of it as mine.

Walking over to the window I looked down at the open area in-front of the house. I was still flushed from his attentions as I watched I saw three figurers appear out from the border line of the trees. From this distance I was able to make out that they were male, and that two had blond hair and one brown. One was huge, like he was on steroids or something. While the other two looked normal. They stopped a distance from the front of the house- I assumed it was the porch -and I could just about make out their lips moving. What were they saying? What were they doing here?

I watched them have a conversation with Edward who I could not see for about ten minutes, then slowly they walked forward, entering the house. Why had Edward let them in? I thought he was protecting me from other males? So why had he just let three inside the house? Were they friends of his? Were they family. He had not spoken of any of his family, but that did not mean he did not have any.

I suddenly felt uncomfortable in my current clothed state, so I walked over to the door I had yet to see behind and opened it. I was shocked to see that it was a walk-in closet that was filled with more clothes then I had ever owned. There was a side of Edward's clothes, but on other side was clothes that all looked to be my size. Had he bought this while watching me for that week?

Pulling off the shirt I placed it I placed it on a the small table that was a the back of the closet. Then began to search for underwear. I was socked to find that they were my exact size. I was not sure whether to be creped out or thankful as I pulled the knickers and bra on.

Looking at the rail of clothes I quickly decided on a pair of skinny jeans, that I never could have afforded before, and a simple white shirt that hugged my flat stomach and small breasts. It occurred to me then-how much money did this man have? Were all vampires this wealthy? Or was it just him? Just when I thought I had made a dent in my questions more appeared to take their place.

Raising a hand to my hair I felt the mess that was upon my head, and grimaced. There was a long cupboard that stretched the entire wall, beneath the clothes that hanged from the rail. There had to be a hair brush somewhere, right? After looking through most of the draws I finally found one and brushed the knots out of my hair. Putting the brush back when I was done I walked back into the bedroom and sat down on the sofa, with one of Edward's books. I could not hear anything coming from down stairs and it worried me, for I had no idea what was going on down there. Was the silence good? Or was it a very bad sign?

* * *

**Sorry to leave you there, but I will be back soon I promise. xxx As always, please Review, it keeps my writing creativity going.**


End file.
